


In the quiet moments

by A_Concerned_Citizen



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Just something short and a lil bit angsty, Let's hope it ain't too terrible, Poor Levi honestly, Tragedy, first SNK fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25199503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Concerned_Citizen/pseuds/A_Concerned_Citizen
Summary: It was not an uncommon sight to see Levi sitting on the rooftop, just looking into the sky with a frown on his face.It was not an uncommon sight to see Levi covered in blood, though it quickly became harder to tell if it was from titans or his friends.Overtime it became harder to tell if Levi lived to fight or if the battles killed a little more of him every time.Overtime it became harder to tell if Levi was alive at all, or just an empty, soulless shell.
Relationships: Furlan Church & Levi & Isabel Magnolia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	In the quiet moments

**Author's Note:**

> Hey folks!
> 
> This is my first SNK fic and honestly I don't know if it's particularly good and the characterization feels a bit off but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless.

It was not an uncommon sight to see Levi sitting on the rooftop, just looking into the sky with a frown on his face.

It was not an uncommon sight to see Levi covered in blood, though it quickly became harder to tell if it was from titans or his friends.

Overtime it became harder to tell if Levi lived to fight or if the battles killed a little more of him every time.

Overtime it became harder to tell if Levi was alive at all, or just an empty, soulless shell.

~*~

Moonlight cast eerie shadows in the quiet office as two figures watched the balcony below where a certain dark-haired scout sat, looking to the stars.

"Erwin, are you sure about this?" Hange asked soflty.

The blonde frowned. "Yes, of course. Levi's strength is a large benefit to us."

"At what cost Erwin? He just looks so..." Hange struggled for words, science was her speciality, not people dammit! "his eyes seem so dead." she finally said.

Erwin closed his eyes for a second, easily able to picture the cold, steel blue eyes that initially glared at him with such contempt that now seemed resigned and empty.  
"I know," He said quietly, "but emotion is a liability, one that we cannot afford."

Hange tried not to let her concern show as she watched the man on the baloney below grieve, two notable absences from his side.  
"Ok," she muttered despite disagreeing, "goodnight Erwin."

"Goodnight," Erwin replied absently as Hange walked away.

The blonde continued standing there for several minutes, watching the figure of a grieving man with too much power and fate decidedly not on his side.

He did wonder, in a deep part of his mind- or perhaps it was his heart -whether Hange was right. Whether in trying to gain assets for the scouts he had inadvertantly numbed the man before him to the horror of humanitys life and death or created someone that understood grief far too well, and was simply better at hiding it.

~*~

It was only ever in those small moments, the rare sight of Levi on the rooftop, looking into the sky, that you could tell which Erwin had accidentally contributed to.

  
It was only ever in the muted -but still observable- hardening of Levi's eyes whenever they lost someone.

It was only ever in the way his fingers, still coated in red, would take of his cape meticiously off before brushing solemnly against the scouts crest, the wings of freedom, just for a second, before he'd throw himself into his work harder and faster than before.

It was only ever in Levi's movements, quick and deadly in an attempt to save a life, that you could see it.

  
It was only ever in the small moments, the rare sight of Levi on the rooftop, looking into the sky, that you could tell Levi cared.  
Perhaps he cared a little to much considering how much he got hurt because of it, but, nonetheless,

You could tell that Levi cared.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all liked it?
> 
> If you did leave comments and kudos please, they make my day and I love getting feedback.
> 
> Hope everyone has a wonderful day/night!


End file.
